Un Peu De Sang Qui Pleure
by MissFiyerabaMeponine
Summary: One-shot. Juste mon avis sur Un Peu De Sang Pleure Qui. Désolé pour les erreurs.


**Alors, j'ai pensé que j'allais écrire une fanfiction du Les Mis en français, car il était à l'origine un livre en français, puis une comédie musicale en française et je parle français, alors ... désolé si il ya quelques anglicismes, ma langue maternelle est l'anglais. Profitez-en, s'il vous plaît votre avis!**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Les Mis ni aucun des caractères qui lui sont associés**

Un peu de sang qui pleure

Marius regarda par-dessus quand il a entendu le cri de «garçon grimper la barricade!». Il a immédiatement reconnu le "garçon" à Éponine. Il a couru vers elle. Pourquoi était-elle ici? Il avait espéré que en l'envoyant à remettre la lettre à Cosette qu'elle serait protégée. Pourquoi avait-elle revenir? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas allée à la sécurité comme il l'avait signifié pour elle la faire?

«Bon Dieu! Que faites-vous? Ponine n'avez-vous pas peur!» Il lui a demandé. Elle le regarda, ses grands yeux bruns regardant dans ses yeux.

«Je pris la lettre, comme vous avez dit. Met son père à la porte. Il a dit qu'il lui donnerait la.» lui dit-elle, sa voix était peiné.

«Pourquoi es-tu revenue? Il n'est pas sûr pour vous ici, Ponine.» Marius dit, souhaitant qu'elle avait se mettre en sécurité.

«Ma place est avec vous. Cela a toujours été.» répondit-elle. Et avec cela, Éponine effondré. Marius l'a attrapée Éponine

«Ponine, tu es blessé! Vous avez besoin d'aide!» Il sentait l'humidité dans ses cheveux, puis il a attrapé un aperçu de son sang qui suinte à travers la veste. Il tira la veste ouverte, révélant qu'elle avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine. «Oh mon Dieu! Il y en a partout!» Toujours en la tenant, il tomba sur le sol et bercée Éponine.

«Ce n'est rien, monsieur Marius. Je ne sens plus les la douleur» murmura-t-elle. Il savait qu'elle mentait. Il la tenait là. Éponine était son meilleur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir! Non, elle a dû vivre! Marius avait besoin elle.

«Vous allez être d'accord, 'Ponine.» lui dit-il, sachant qu'il était probablement faux. «Vous allez vivre.» il sentit des larmes entre ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux leur retour. Il avait besoin d'être forte. Éponine. Que faire si elle meurt? Marius se demandait. _C'est ma faute si elle a été abattue. Si je n'avais pas envoyé son de remettre la lettre à mon bien-aimé..._

«Abritez-moi, réchauffez-moi. Je vais mieux dans vos bras» Éponine a dit doucement. Sa voix était remplie de douleur et de larmes. Elle leva une main tremblante à caresser le visage de Marius. Marius posa une main sur le dessus de la sienne.

«Dors en paix, chère Éponine.» il murmura. En ce moment, il s'est rendu compte à quel point il se souciait d'Éponine. Peut-être même l'aimait elle. Il a souhaité qu'il s'était rendu compte que, plus tôt, maintenant Éponine était mourant et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'arrêter.

«Vous me protégerez» sa voix s'affaiblissait, que sa vie a commencé à s'estomper. Marius savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps. Bientôt Éponine va disparaitre, il serait seul. Cosette était probablement déjà un autre monde. Il n'y aurait personne.

«J'attendrai là» lui dit-il en tremblant

«C'est tout ce que ... J'ai besoin de savoir ...». elle a dit, sa voix rauque. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. _Au moins, je suis en train de mourir dans ses bras_, elle a pensé _dans les bras de l'homme que j'ai toujours adoré, mais il n'adore pas moi. _«La pluie...»

«La pluie». Marius fait l'écho, tenant elle dans ses bras.

«Fera pousser...» murmura-t-elle

«Fera pousser...» Marius murmura aussi, sa voix tremblante de larmes. Éponine se pencha et l'embrassa avec tout de sa force. Marius embrassée avec désir ardent, se rendant compte à quel point il avait envie de sa baiser. Éponine se repliait. Sa main se détacha de son visage. «les fleurs ...» lui dit-il en terminant la chanson. Il la tenait près du corps inanimé de lui, en sanglotant. . «Oh Dieu, Ponine!» murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Marius a secoué la corps de Éponine d'avant en arrière doucement. «Non», murmura-t-il doucement. . «Non!» at-il dit, haut et fort cette fois.

"Elle est la première à tomber, le premier de nous tomber sur cette barricade." Enjolras a chanté doucement. Marius leva les yeux et il a réalisé que tout le monde le regardait il et le corps de l'Éponine sans vie.

"Elle s'appelait Éponine. Sa vie était froide et sombre mais elle n'avait pas peur." Marius chantait, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Il savait maintenant. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait aimé Éponine, tout comme elle l'avait Marius aimé. Comment avait-il été imprudent! Il avait passé des heures interminables en dire au sujet de son amour pour Cosette! Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué? Comment aurait-il pu être aussi cruels pour demander Éponine pour la trouver, de livrer une lettre. Pourtant, elle a eu. Même si elle l'aimait, elle l'avait toujours fait. Pour lui. Marius embrassa sur le front à la légère.

«Nous combattons ici en son nom." Combeferre chantait doucement.

«Elle ne sera pas mort en vain." Prouvaire rejoint po

«Elle ne sera pas trahie." Lesgles murmura.

Les autres élèves sont venus à Marius et Éponine a pris sa corps. Ils portaient sa corps loin. Marius a sangloté. Éponine est morte. Elle est vraiment morte.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Je suis désolé pour les erreurs éventuelles. S'il vous plaît votre avis!**


End file.
